vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120059-121714-morning-monster-the-coffee-aint-doin-it-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately, I'm not a Chua, Oli is.... And yes it was a really close call. Not sure what would have happened if I did pass out in that room. Learned my lesson though on proper ventilation. Still not 100%, but at least I'm doing better. Class balance in PvP is hard, nearly impossible. No game I ever played got it completely right. Curious on how Carbine is going to handle it. | |} ---- ---- Hope you recover well. Depending on the chemical mix, that can be bad. I forget the products used, but there was a trend in Japan for people to commit suicide by mixing a bunch of cleaning products to create a toxic vapor. The problem was that it stuck around, so when the police break down your door to check on you, they get the gas as well. A few policemen died that way. On lighter subject matters, Drop 3 was a utilitarian bug fixing drop that took three months. If Drop 4 is what we get from a full content patch in two months, we'll be in good shape as a gaming public. It's like everything in Wildstar is bigger and better. Like they looked around at the rest of the MMORPG industry and said, "How can we do housing better than everyone?" "How can we make our raids better than anyone's?" "How can we make our post-creation recustomization better than anyone's?" They're not satisfied with where they're at and are always heading somewhere. I really appreciate the hard work going into this game post-release. They really take what we say seriously. I'm looking forward to pretty much everything coming in Drop 4, but it does beg the question of what they could possibly release in Drop 5 to match some of these positive changes. | |} ---- For the most part they've got it right. The rulesets are simple, and the games are fun! Where they've got it wrong is in the details. It's been really tough for them because PvP is a moving target based on player's reactions to the games, and player's reactions to those reactions. Sometimes you don't know a problem exists until a player finds it. There's so many variables. As PvP improves, further problems will be uncovered. Right now the main issue seems to be getting people to queue up in the first place. They really need to find that first. Once they queue up they need to be ready react to the inevitable situations that develop as more people are playing. Because no one is queuing a lot of issues are not being found. It's slowing down the whole growth process. | |} ---- ---- Please try and have a chat with me about the enclosure any way that you can before spending more money, solutions to such things can often be very simple and cheap, and any vivarium really would have to be at least longer than 5ft to need more than one heatlamp if you're using the right lamps. Which server you on? :) Last night I had a lazy evening of doing dailies seeing as the bonus was 10% for outdoor PVE from the housing board. Managed to get 50.4% of the weekly EG cap in a little more than two hours without even trying to rush, though I still can't work out whether it's gonna make more sense to spend them all before or after drop 4 :blink: I also unlocked the last three runeslots in my remaining crafted gear and netted myself an extra 22AP from em, all thanks to a certain guildie that very kindly has donated more modules to me than anyone ought to have spare ;) I too, like Olivar, enjoyed opening a boombox again even though I got nothin I didn't have already (laser beam dye anyone?). Can't wait to open the rest in hope of finally getting my claws on a certain war-painted lil piggy! Hopefully will be raiding tonight with my lovely guild... stalker drops please!!! B) | |} ---- ---- I'm excited to see what they release for Drop 5, as well. Didn't a dev (at one point) say on the stream that they had content up through Drop 10 planned out? I wonder what they've planned, and what they're going to add if they have a longer time to work on them. I mean, even though I was disappointed they changed the drop schedule, I'm also excited that they have more time to delve into lore, QOL changes, new features, etc. Grats on 15! Yikes to the traffic. I used to live in the NE. Traffic in certain areas is HELL at certain times. Granted, it's that way everywhere, but ugh, I feel ya on the Jersey traffic. You should do more RP tonight! (<--Bad influence) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Considering all characters are roommates on each others' plots on the same account, I'd agree right offhand that an account-crate would be better. Nightengale Donne has a few things that would look better on other plots, and Jonson has a train I used for an RP scene that would look great in the train yard I'm planning to build on Hawthorne's. It would probably not hurt the game to at least have a way to ship items from one character's crate to another, if not have a full BOA crate. | |} ---- There are jokes here. No, control yourself those jokes are not appropriate. But, there are jokes here, Don't do it, it will not go over well and they will call you racist. But there are jokes here, what do I do. Wait I know. Did you hear about the Granok that went to his doctor, and the doctor said there was sugar in his urine, so the Granok went home and pissed on his corn flakes. Did you hear about the Chua that locked his keys in his car and he had to use a coat hanger to get his family out. I dated this Aurin chick, she wrecked my car, she hit a deer, in a zoo. I had a Draken girlfriend and she was ugly, how ugly, she what's known as a two bagger, you have a bag over your head in case the bag over her head breaks. Oh man, I haven't had this much fun since original barrens chat. | |} ---- Man, I haven't heard a joke about Polish girls since I told my grandfather she was Polish, back when she was still my girlfriend. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Neph delegates, too, don't worry. ;) Lots of behind the scenes stuff with other Daggers, too. :) I guess, if nobody has claimed this morning's coffee, I'll have at it, though it may take me a hot minute to get it up with a buggy program begging for attention. | |} ---- ----